


The Last Night

by Ferafish



Series: Ashara Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferafish/pseuds/Ferafish
Summary: Ashara Lavellan's last night before the Conclave.





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the writing prompts at [r/dragonage](https://www.reddit.com/r/dragonage). Previously posted [here](https://www.reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/6j1bfc/spoilers_alloctime_to_be_storytellers_the_dragon/djb69d1/).

As she gathered fire wood, Ashara thought the same thing she'd been thinking for weeks: _"It's too quiet."_

That isn't to say the forest was completely silent. The sounds of various birds and animals were still there. The buzzing of insects still reached her. Sometimes, if she listened hard enough, she could hear other travelers off in the distance. But there was one sound that was missing that had been with her all her life: the sound of her clan.

She missed the soft bleating of the halla. The gentle murmurs of the rest of the clan as they settled in for the night. The sound of the breeze through the sails of the aravels.

With enough wood gathered, Ashara built her fire. The sound of her flint striking steel echoed in the quiet woods around her. With a soft noise, the fire caught. Now the crackles echoed through the air.

She leaned back, a sigh rushing through her nose. She was almost done. The conclave started tomorrow. With any luck, the mages and templars would come to a quick peace. As exiting as all this was when she was sent out, now she just wanted to head home.

 _"A few more days,"_ she thought to herself, before she settled in for the night.


End file.
